marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Mary Walker (Earth-616)
| CurrentAlias = Typhoid Mary | Aliases = Mutant Zero; "Deus X-Man", Bloody Mary; Mary Menzinis; Crazy Mary; Typhoid; Walker; formerly Lyla; Siryn (impostor); Linda Loman & others in various plays | Identity = Secret | Affiliation = ; formerly , Kingpin, , Deadpool, , | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile | Gender = Female | Height = 5'10" | Weight = 140 lbs. | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = Right side of face has white makeup; feverish appearance when 'Typhoid' is the dominant personality | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer; former mercenary, assassin, professional criminal, actress, teacher | Education = | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Ann Nocenti; John Romita, Jr. | First = Daredevil #254 | HistoryText = Early Life Her condition was accidentally caused by Matt Murdock, before he became Daredevil. He attacked a villain at the brothel where Mary Walker worked. To his surprise, the girls working there defended him. In a moment of panic, he lashed out against the women, knocking Mary out the window. At that moment, Mary vowed that she would never allow a man to hurt her again. She became Typhoid Mary. Typhoid Mary Typhoid frequently worked for Kingpin, and often battled Daredevil. She had a love-hate relationship with him before her Typhoid and Bloody Mary personalities were suppressed via hypnosis. She the led a somewhat normal life as Mary Walker, a soap opera star, before her alternate personalities reemerged. During the Acts of Vengeance, the Kingpin sent her to defeat Power Pack. At one point, during a particularly bad patch in her struggle for control over her personalities, she befriended Mary Jane Watson and battled Spider-Man. As Bloody Mary once again resurfaced, she began killing men who were violent towards their domestic partners. With Spider-Man's help, she managed to regain control and voluntarily turned herself in to the police for treatment. Deadpool At one point, Mary was confined to a mental institution where each personality hired a mercenary. Mary Walker hired Deadpool to kill her, Typhoid Mary hired Deadpool to break her out, and Bloody Mary hired The Vamp/Animus to break her out to resume a killing spree. Deadpool defeated the Vamp/Animus but refused to kill Mary Walker, allowing the Typhoid personality to become dominant. Typhoid and Deadpool had a few adventures together, but when Deadpool pushed her out of a window, her memories of Daredevil kicking her out of the brothel window returned. She and Deadpool traveled to New York City to confront Daredevil but Deadpool became upset when he found out that she had also been killing people from her past who couldn't defend themselves against her. He and Daredevil defeated her but, against Daredevil's pleas, Deadpool insisted on trying to rehabilitate her himself. Mary however, discovered Deadpool's infatuation with Siryn and, using an Image Inducer, tricked Deadpool into sleeping with her. When Deadpool discovered the ruse, he was so shocked and betrayed that he gave up trying to help Mary. Agent of Chaos At some point, the Kingpin fell from power and was left in a coma. He eventually recover and started gaining power again and wanted to take out his enemies. He recruited Walker to distract Daredevil. She confronted him while he was Matt Murdock and set him on fire before his bodyguards Luke Cage and Jessica Jones took her down. She was then imprisoned on the Raft. The Raft Mary was able to escape during Electro's attack on the Raft, and began to work for the Kingpin once more. M-Day Mary was one of the few mutants to retain her powers following M-Day, but she was not initially included in the official record of the remaining mutants (the so-called "199th" still empowered mutant, or "Mutant Zero"). Initiative After the events of the superhuman Civil War, Mary was found by Henry Peter Gyrich and recruited into the Initiative program. She joined because she could not control her multiple personalities. She received a pardon and an opportunity to continue to attempt to integrate her fractured mind. Mary's true identity was made classified and she adopted the alias Mutant Zero. Dr. Leonard Samson prohibited anyone from referencing any of her other identities because it could have led to a period instability. She was inducted into the black ops team, the Shadow Initiative, but was only allowed to be "activated" once per mission due to her mental instability. Later on, Taskmaster was appointed as field leader of the Shadow Initiative. He discovered Mutant Zero was Walker but analyzing her fight patterns and saw that they matched up. He shattered her helmet's faceplate and revealed her identity as Typhoid Mary. Shadowland Later on Mary decided to work with Daredevil and The Hand to which she ended up fighting and burning Spider-Man. Later on when the heroes then broke into the revival of Bullseye she fought Spider-Man again and lost. In the end, it turns out that she was a sleeper agent for the Kingpin and was being controlled by him with subliminal messages. Sisterhood Mary later began working for Lady Deathstrike and was her first recruit onto her Sisterhood of Mutants. She was also seen working with Black Cat until she was captured. While in custody, she was kept sedated to suppress her abilities. | Personality = Mary also had dissociative identity disorder, causing her to have two other abnormal personalities in addition to her main, seemingly normal one. "Mary" was a demure, quiet pacifist; "Typhoid" was audacious, lustful, and vicious; and "Bloody Mary" was merciless, brutal, and hated all men. Mary claimed that she had a fourth personality, who was "lost." | Powers = Typhoid Mary is a mutant and possesses a number of powers. Her powers differ on which personality is in control. As Mutant Zero, Mary possesses the same psionic powers utilized by both Typhoid and Bloody Mary. The powers possessed by this personality are more powerful, but take their toll on Mary when using them as a result of this increased strength. *'Pyrokinesis:' She has the power to generate, absorb, and control/manipulate fire. *'Telekinesis:' She can levitate objects and people and can also project a telekinetic shield or force field. She can also release devastating force blasts. With this power, she can fly at great speed. She can levitate small objects over short distances (such as weapons of under 10 pounds; knives, razors, etc., which her "Bloody Mary" persona often gathered and assembled into improvised battle-armor. *'Telepathy:' She can implant mental suggestions in the minds of others. She can induce sleep in weak-minded individuals and most animals. She has the power to seduce and make others fall in love with her using her mind. | Abilities = Mary seems to be very skilled in martial arts and the use of edged weapons. | Strength = | Weaknesses = * Dissociative Identity Disorder: had three distinct personalities. The "Mary" personality is a timid, quiet, pacifist; her "Typhoid Mary" persona is adventurous, lustful, and violent; her "Bloody Mary" personality is sadistic, brutal, and hates all men. Typhoid was so different than Mary, that even Daredevil was, at first, unable to tell they were the same person, even with his enhanced senses. | Equipment = As Mutant Zero, Mary is equipped with a suit of full body armor that appears to enhance her physical strength and an arsenal of weapons, including guns and various blades. | Transportation = | Weapons = Guns, swords. | Notes = * When Mary's personality changes, her physiology (heart rate, etc) changes also to the likes of a different person. | Trivia = | Links = * Unofficial Marvel Comics Reference HQ: Typhoid Mary * Twisted Love - Typhoid Mary * Typhoid Mary's Dojo }} Category:Telekinesis Category:Pyrokinesis Category:Telepaths Category:Martial Arts Category:Fencing Category:Dissociative identity disorder Category:Insanity Category:Weapons Expert Category:Post-M-Day Mutants (Unregistered) Category:Camp Hammond Trainees Category:Mutants (Homo superior)